¿fic? ¿que es eso?
by midori-chini
Summary: Una. Pijamada. Donde. Matsumoto. Encuentra. Fanfiction que. Sera. , abre. Muchas. Páginas. Ichiruki. Que. Es. , Rukia. Esta. Enamorada. De. Ichigo. , Rukia. Es. Mala. , Orihime. Esta. Enamorada. De. Ichigo , que. Es. Ulkihime. ... Ulkiora es. Arrancar. Enemigo. De. Los. Shinigamis. Que relación. Tiene. Con. Orihime , guerras. De. Hitsukarin. Un hitsuhina lya
1. Chapter 1

Esto.** Bueno. Soy. Midory. Nee. Soy. Nueva. Hace. Mas. De. Un. Año. Y. Ahora. He. De. Escribir. Un. Fic. Estoy. Nerviosa espero. Que. Les. Agrade. Y. Si. No. Les. Gusta. Este. Pareja. Les. Recomiendo. Que. No lo. Lean. Este. Fic. Es. Ichiruki ..hitsukarin.. Izuhime...yuzu. Y. Jinta. ,.,..ese. Uryuhime. Así. Que. Si. No. Les. Gusta. Esta. Son. Mis. Parejas. Que. Me. Gustan. Así que. Las. Que. Gustan. Pueden. Leer. Bienvenidas. Criticas. Pero. Constructivas. No. Quiero. Criticas. Que. Destruyan. Autoestima. Y. Sin. Van. A. Criticar. Con. Malas. Intenciones. Es. Mejor. Que. Nodigan. Nada. Pero. Fuera. De. Eso. Nada**

**Declaimer: esto. No. Me. Pertenece este. Del. Gran. Mankaka by. Unos. De. Mis. Manganas. Favoritos. Tite kubo... **

** Notas. Del. Autor/ si. Se. Preguntan. Porque. Cuando. Escribo. Hay. Puntos. Que. Separan. Las. Palabras. Es. Porque. Estoy. Escribiendo. En. Mi. Tablet. Gomenasay.** Minan

* * *

><p>Era. La. Tarde. Ya. Llendo. Para. La. Noche. Ya. Eran. Las. 6:30. De. La tarde. Faltando. Media. Hora para. Las. 7:00. De. La. Noche. Una. Pelibegra. Con. Ojos. Violeta. Iba. Corriendo. Con. Un. Equipaje. Seguida. De. Una. Chica. De ojos. Marrones. Y. Cabello. Marrón. Amarrada. Con. Una. Coleta. Roja.<p>

Hinamori-san. Apurate. O. Llegaremos. Tarde. - dijo. Rukia. Agarrándola de. La. Mano. Y. Ivan. A. Toda. Prisa. Hay. Una. Casa. De. Segundo. Piso. Que. Casualmente. Decía. "Clínica. Kurosaki" .

Pero. Rukia-san. ...falta. Media. Hora. Para. La. Pijamada. Llegaremos. Muy. Temprano. - dijo. La. Pobre. Hinamori. Mirando. A. Rukia

Tienes. Razón. Pero. Pero. Si. Llegamos. Antes. Podemos. Ganar. Buenos. Lugares. - dijo. Rukia. Haciendo. Una. Sonrisa. - además. Ya. Llegamos. ,hinamori. Solo. Suspiro. Tocaron. La. Puerta. Pero. Rukia. Parece. Que. No. Podía esperar. y. Iba. Abril a. Con. Un. Patada. ,estaba. Saltando y. Iba. Dar. El. Golpe. Peto. Alguien. Abre. La. Pierda. Y. A este. Le. Cae. . dejando. Una. Pisada. En. Su. Cara. ,el. Se. Para. Y toca. Su. Cabello. Naranja. Da. Un. Suspiro. Y. Empieza. A. Gritar

Rukia. Cuando. Vienes. A la. Casa. De. Una. Persona. Sabes. Le. Saludas. , pero. No. Con. Una. Patada. Enana. - dijo. Ichigo. Mirando . Esos. Ojos. Violetascon. Una. Cara. Esperando. Que. Dijera. Algo

Bueno. ,pero. Si. Tu. No. Te. Hubieras. Metido. En. Mi. Delante. No. Te. Lo. Hubiera. Caído. Verdad. - dijo. Rukia. Con. Una. Cada. Retadora

QUE. ACASO. NO. Te. VAS. DISCULPAR. - grito. Ichigo. Apuntándola. - que. Carajos. Querías. Tumbar. Mi. Puerta. O. Que. ...- señalándola. Su. Puerta.

Claro. Que. No. Solo que que...- dijo. Rukia. Bajando. La. Voz.

Solo. Que. - dijo. Ichigo. Extrañado. Por. La. Actitud. De. Rukia. - solo. Que. Dime. DIME

PORQUE. NO. HABRÍAN. LA. PUERTA. - dijo. Rukia. Girándose. Hacia. La. Puerta.

Rukia. Ya. Llegasteis. _- dijo. La. Pequeña. Yuzu. Que. No. Era. Ten. Pequeña. Y. Ya. Tenia. 15. Años- pero. No. Es. Muy. Temprano. - dijo. Mirando. El. Reloj

Oh. Es que...-dijo. Rukia. Mirando. Al. Piso. Y jugando. Con. Sus. Dedos. ,ignorando. A. Ichigo

E,...hola. ...,- susurro. Hinamori. Muy. Nerviosa. Pues. Ella. No. Conocía. A. Nadie.

Hola. ,yo. Me. Llamo. Yuzu. Y. Ella. Es. Karin- dijo. Yuzu. Señalando. A. Su. Hermana. - oye. Karin saluda

O. Hola. - dijo. Karin. Bajando. Por. Las. Escaleras. - como. Te. Llamas

Ella. Es. Hinamori. Momo. - dijo. Rukia. Olvidandose. Del. Pobre. Ichigo

ACASO. YO. ESTOY. INVISIBLE. - grito. Ichigo. Señalando. A. Rukia. - y. Que. Haces. Acá. Y. Con. Eso- dijo. Señalando. Mochila. Con. Una. Mochila. De. Chapy

Vamos. A. Hacer. Una. Pijamada. - dijo. Yuzu. Sonriendo. - con. Las. Chicas. , verdad. Karin. ,ella. Solo. Asintió. No. Muy. Emocionada. - entonces. Ayudame. Rukia. A. CCocinar Estas.

Eee.. Yo - dijo. Rukia. Señalandose. - estas. Segura

NO- gritaron. Hinamori. ,ichigo. Y. Hinamori. Agitando. Sus. Manos.

No. Creo. Que. Cocinen. Tan. Mal. - dijo. Suave. Yuzu. Mirando. A. Rukia. , pero después. De. ,,10. Minutos. Yuzu. Por fin. Entendió. Porque. No. Querían. Que. Cocine. La. Pelinegra

Me. Salio. Mal. - dijo. Rukia. Mirando. Triste. Su. Intento. De. Paqueque. Y. Después. Vio. Los. De. Yuzu y. Se. Quedo. Asombrada. , ichigo. Tomo un. Paqueque. Y. Se. Lo. Comió. A. Duras. Penas. Y. Rukia. Lo. Vio. Y. Le. Dio. Una. Dulce. Sonrisa

Se. Gustan. - dijo. Yuzu. Brillando le. Sus. Ojos. - que. Situación. Mas. Romántica

Que. A. Mi. No. Me. Gusta este. - dijo. Rukia. Nerviosa. Mirando. A. Ichigo. - no. Es. Lo. Que. Están. Pensando

Ahhhhhh. Si. Hacen. Una. Liña. Pareja. - dijo. Yuzu. Sonriendo. Viendo. A. Su. Futura. Cuñada

CLARO. QUE. NO- grito. Ichigo. - a. Mi. No. Me. Gustan. Las. Enanas.

Y. A. Mi. No. Me. Gustan. Los. Rebeldes- dijo. Rukia. Defendiendolos. , después. Sonó. La. Puerta. Y. Aparecio. Una. Chica. Con. Cabello. Naranja y. Otra. Con. Cabello. Peliazul. Oscuro

Hola. Yuzu-chan. , karin-chan. ,kurosaki-kun , hinamori-san , rukia,-cuán. - dijo. Orihime. Entrando. Hacia. La. Casa.

Hola - dijo. Taski. - como. Están. ,yuzu. Miro. El. Reloj. Y. Ya. Eran. Las. 7:00. Pm.

Hola. ,pueden. Poner. Sus. Cosas arriba. En. La. Sala. - dijo. Yuzu. Alegremente.

Falta. Matsumoto-san - dijo. Hinamori. Mirando. Hacia. A. La. Puerta.

* * *

><p>En. El. Seireitei...<p>

Taicho. Vamos. - dijo. Matsumoto. Jalando. A. Toshiro. - vamos. Capitán. , sera. Divertido

Si. Capitán. Hitsugaya sera. Divertido. - dijeron. 4. Sombras.

Mmm. Tu. También. Capitana. Soifon - dijo. Toshiro. Sorprendido. Al. Verla.

Pues. Vámonos. - dijo. Matsumoto. Llevándose. A. Toshiro. Y. Izuru. ,hisagi. Cargando. Sus. Maletas. ,yoruichi. Imaginandose. A. Yoruichi- sama. ,el. Capitán. Kunichi. Caminando

Todos. Estaban. Cruzando. El. Senkaimon. ,,,...ya tos. Estaban. En. La. Ciudad. De. Karakura.

Vamos. Donde. Yoruichi- sama. - dijo. Soifon. Señalando. La. Dirección. Donde. Estaba la. Pelivioleta , todos. Utilizaron shumpo. Y. Ya. Estaban. En. La tienda. De. Urahara

Hola. - dijo. Urahara. Mirando. A. Todos. - como. Están

Yoruichi- sama - dijo. Soifon. Entrando. Y. Buscando. A su. Yoruichi-

Que. Es. Eso. Urahara. - dijo. Matsumoto. Señalando. La. Lapto

Es. Una. Lapto , puedes. Entrar. Muchas. Paginas. Y. También. Averiguar. Cualquier. Información. Que. Buscas. - dijo. Urahara. Con. Su. Abanico.

Damela- dijo. Matsumoto. Agarrando. Y. Abriendo. Muchas. Paginas - me. La. Llevo. , el. Solo. Asintió. , vio. Que. Matsumoto. Se. Llevo. A yoruichi-

Adiós. - dijo. Urahara. Despidiendose. Con. Una. Sonrisa

A donde. Van. - dijo. Jinta. Viendo. Que. Estaban. Saliendo

A. La. Casa. De. Kurosaki - dijo. Matsumoto. Viendo. A. Jinta. De. Una. Manera. Picara , mirando. Que. Jinta. Se. Sonrojaba

Les. Acompañare. - dijo. Jinta. Corriendo. Hacia. Ellos , ella. Solo. Asintió. Y. Seguían. Caminado. , hasta. Que se. Encontraron. Con. Abarai. Renji.

O. Reji. Que. Haces. Por. Aca- dijo. Izuru. Y. Hisagi. Viéndolo

Quería. Saber. A. Donde se. Iba. Rukia - dijo. Renji. Pero cuando. Vio. Al. Capitán. Kunichi. Se. Puso nervioso. - y. Hinamori. Baja

Mmmmmmmm. Sera. Por. Eso acosador. - dijo. Matsumoto. Con. Una. Mirada. Picara

No. Es. Lo. Quien tu. Imaginas. Matsumoto.- dijo. Renji. Con. Cada. De. Tomate

Ven. Si. No. Vas. A. Entrar. A. La. Casa. De. Ichigo. Lo. Haremos. Nosotros - dijo. Matsumoto

* * *

><p>Casa. Kurosaki<p>

Ese. Parece. Que. No. Va. Venir. - dijon. Yuzu. Mirando. El. Reloj. Que. Ya. Eran. Las. 8. :00. - bueno. Que. hacer

Nosé. - dijo. Ichigo. Sentado. En. El. Sofan. Mirando. A Rukia

Ichi-ni. Este. Es. Una. Pijamada. Para. Chicas no. Para. Chicos. - dijo. Yuzu. Mirando. A. Su. Hermano. Con. Mala. Cara

Ahhh. Esta. Bien. Me. Iré - dijo. Ichigo. Subiendo. Por. La escalera.

Sonó. El. Timbre. De. La. Puerta. Y. Yuzu. Abrió y. Se. Sorprendió. Al. Ver. 8. Personas. Paradas.

Eeeeee. Hola. Yuzu- chan - dijo. Matsumoto. Entrando. Seguido. Por. Los. Demás.

Pero. Matsumoto. La. Pijamada es. Solo. Para. mujeres. - susurro. Yuzu. A. Matsumoto. , todos. Se. Acomodaron. En. La. Sala. . hacieron. Bulla. , que. Llamo. Atención. La. A . Un. Pelinaranja. Que. Bajo. Y empezó. A. Decir - si es. Pijamada. De. Mujeres. Todos. Ellos. Son. Mujeres. Verdad . yuzu

Ehhh. Ichi-ni. La. Verdad es. Que - dijo. Yuzu. Pero. Fue interrumpida. Por. Matsumoto - ya no. ..Sera. Pijama. Mixta.

Entonces. Yo. También. Podre. Estar. Verdad - dijo. Ichigo. Bajando

Miren. Esto - dijo. Matsumoto. Sacando. La. Lapto. - vengan. Y. Mire. , todos. Inmediatamente. Se. Acercaron. A. Ver. Y. Por. Casualidad. Ichigo. Presiono. La. F. Y. Salio. Bastantes. Opciones. Entre. Ella. Fanfiction. Y. Matsumoto. Por. Curiosidad. Ella. Entro. Y. Miro. En. La. Esquina. Superior. Que. Decía. BLEACH. Le. Dio. Click. Y. Decía. Una. Historia

_"celos". _le. Dio. Click. Y. Empezó. A. Leer

Ichigo. Es. Un. Muchacho. De. Cabello. Naranja. Muy. Popular. Entre. Las. Chicas. , pero. Orihime. Estaba. Muy. Enamorada. De. Ichigo. Estaba obsesionada. Con. El. Se. Le. Iba. Confesar...

NO. ES CIERTO. - grito. Orihime. Totalmente. Colorada. , interrumpiendo. La. Historia. , todas. La. Miraron. , ella. Se. Avergonzó. Y. Se. Tapó. La. Cara. Con. Sus. Manos.

No. Te. Pongas. Así. - dijo. Rukia. - no. Creo. Que. Sea. Cierto

Orihime- san. Es. Mi. Cuñada. - dijo. Yuzu. Mirándole. Con. Unos. Ojos. Brillantes

Kya. Que. No. Es. Cierto-. Grito. Orihime. Con todas las. Miradas. Hacia. Ella. , ichigo. Se. Quedo. Callado. Y. Miro. Por. Otro. Parte

Pero. Recién. Empiezo - dijo. Matsumoto. Haciendo. Un. Puchero - acá. Dice. ...Que, todas. Le prestaron. Atención.

_rukia. Era. Amiga de. Orihime. Pero. Amaba. Secretamente. A. Ichigo. Pero. No. Se. Atrevía. A. Confesarse. , pero. Ella. No. Le. Importaba. Por. Quien. Debía. Pasar. Para. Estar. Con ichigo. Kurosaki. Ella. Lo. Amaba. Y. Se. Lo iba. Decir_

todos. Empezaron. A. Mirar. A. Rukia ella se. Tenso. Y. Lo. Negó. Todo. , ella. Miro. A. Ichigo. Que. El. Solo se. Limito. A. Ponerse. Rojo , empezaba. A irse. Pero. De. Pronto. Sintió. Dos. Auras. Negras. Detrás. De. El, escuchaba. Que. Su. Hermana. Gritaba. : - tengo. Dos. Cuñadas. A. Quien. Apoyo. , que. Dices tu. ...Karin. Karin. Karin. Dime. , el. Ya estaba sudando y. Estaba. Nervioso. Volteo. Y. Miro. Que. Todos. Lo. Miraban.

Porque. Me. Miran así - dijo. Ichigo. Sudando. - no. He. Hecho. Nada

Te. Parece. Poco. Jugar. Con. 2. Chicas. - dijo. Renji. Enojado

Yo. No. ...he. Hecho. Nada - dijo. Ichigo

Yo. No. Creía eso. De. Ti . kurosaki. - dijo. Toshiro. Mirandolo. Con. Desprecio

Todos. Empezaron a atacar. A. Ichigo. Y. Mirar. A. Rukia. Como. Una. Antagonista. Y. A. Orihime. Como. Una. Víctima

* * *

><p><strong>kya. Esperó. Que. Lea. Haya. Gustado. Neee. Ah. Por. Ciertola. Letra. Curva es. Cuando leen la. Historia<strong>

**Si. Les. Gusto y. Quieren que. Sigan. Dejan. Sus. Comentarios. Eso. Me. Motiva. Escribir. Y si quieren saber. Cuando. Escribiré sigqdme. Jejejjejeje. Espero. Sus. Coetarios. Con. Mucha. Ilusión. **

. echo. Baba. ,,,,,, esta. Con. Los. Ojos. Brillando y babeadno. Jejje hasta. La. Proxima


	2. solo 2 capi

**kya midori-Chini reportándose de Hola-mina san here les traigo el capitulo 2 de fanfiction Que es ESO, bueno el capitulo imprimación Tuvo solo 4 Pero Igual Seguiré ESCRIBIENDO, ah que Pensado Que les que Confundido ASI Que les explicare de Ahora en Adelante, Primero lo Primero un Quien no le gusta ichiruki, no fic this lea. arigatou Por SUS Criticas si jejej (midori sobándose do cabeza estafa Una gota Estilo anime) acepto mis Errores ortográficos me declaro culpable Pero Ahora en Adelante intentare no falleros Tener ... voy ha Leer 2 Veces Mi Historia ...**

**declamador: animado Increíble Este no es mio es de tite kubo, (Algún Día lo sueros, Pensamientos malvados de midori)**

**Respuesta:**

**SweetKurosagi: jejeeje Perdón, Perdón, **Perdón, Perdón, **Perdón, Perdón, **Perdón, Perdón ... Pero No FUE A propósito no no no Asi Fue Lo Que Paso es Que mi mesa nariz do configuracion, Pero CUANDO Escribo, sí ESCRIBE estafa Puntos ... Pero Esta Vez lo Haré en mi Computadora de Verdad, Perdón eh Por gracia y tu comentario******  
><strong>

**Notas:**

**CUANDO Alguien lee**

_Pensamientos de Los Personajes_

espero Que les heno quedado Claro y no en sí confundan ... espero Que les guste

* * *

><p><strong><em>r<em>ukia Era Amiga de Orihime Pero Amaba Secretamente. A Ichigo. Pero No Se Atrevía A. Confesarse. , Pero. Ella No Le Importaba Por Quien debia Pasar Para Estar Con Ichigo Kurosaki Ella Lo Amaba Y Se Lo iba Decir**

Todos Empezaron A Mirar A Rukia Ella Se Tenso.Y Mín nego Todo, ella Miro A. Ichigo. Que. El solitario se. Limito. A. Ponerse. Rojo, empezaba A IRSE, Pero De Pronto sintio. Dos Auras Negras Detrás De El, escuchaba Que Su Hermana Gritaba - Tengo Dos Cuñadas A. Quien Apoyo, Que Dices ma ... Karin .. Karin Karin ... Dime, el Ya Sudando estába y. Estába Nervioso Volteo Y Miro Que Todos Mín Miraban.

Porque Me Miran ASI - DIJO. Ichigo. Sudando. - Sin Él Hecho Nada

Te PARECE Poco Jugar Con 2 Chicas - DIJO Renji Enojado

Yo No. ... él Hecho Nada - DIJO Ichigo

Yo No creia ESO De Ti kurosaki - DIJO Toshiro mirandolo Con Desprecio

Todos Empezaron a atacar A Ichigo Y Mirar A Rukia Como Una. Antagonista YA Orihime Como Una. Víctima

* * *

><p>DEJEN DE MIRARME ASI, NO Entiende QUE NO HICE NADA - sentencio ichigo Que ya estaba harto de los AEE miradas, matsumoto continuo estafa do Lectura<p>

**Kurosaki-kun esto yo quería decirte Que - DIJO orihime Algo tímida**

**dime Inoue - ichigo DIJO tocándole la cabeza - Que me ibas Decir..., Pero en ESE Momento Llega rukia y agarra a orihime y sí La lleva**

**Vámonos orihime - rukia DIJO llevándola a rastras - él está enamorado de Senna, Ella Se quedó pasmada Con Lo Que le DIJO rukia y empezó a llorar**

**_Perdón orihime Pero yo lo amo -_**** pensó rukia mirándola Con tristeza**

Que Mala Eres nee-chan - kon DIJO Saltando un su pecho de rukia Pero ella enseguida lo pateo

Pero ¿Quién es Senna? - Pregunto yuzu con Una gran interrogante En Su cabeza, Todos miraron a un ichigo

Ehh... ella es una Amiga de como Rukia y Orihime - dijo ichigo señalando a Ambas - Queda CLARO

Sigue La Historia PARECE Que esta Emocionante - DIJO Jinta Con una Sonrisa en sus Labios

Sigue La Historia matsumoto-chan - DIJO yuzu emocionada- Que va a Pasar, rukia o orihime se van a confesar

Claro Que No - rukia DIJO yendo a la Computadora, Pero FUE Bloqueada Por matsumoto

**Ola rukia y orihime - DIJO senna sonriéndoles, Rukia le saludo y Orihime le tiro Una cachetada**

**No Sabes Que me guste kurosaki-kun - chillo orihime Con lágrimas en los ojos me gusta mucho... a ti te gusta kurosaki-kun**

**Ehhhhhh... si a mí me gusta ichigo - DIJO senna sonrojada - ehh... eto... si - lo DIJO bajito Pero Orihime y Rukia lo escucho a la perfección**

**Senna te gusta ichigo - rukia DIJO - te gusta de Verdad ESE tonto - DIJO simuladamente**

**Como tonto - ichigo DIJO acercándose a las 3 - rukia oye Debes de Dejar de Hablar un mis Espaldas**

Yo no hablo a las Espaldas de ichigo - sentencio rukia - yo lo hago cuando la situación lo DEMANDA

Y yo no Estoy Enamorado de kurosaki-kun - dijo orihime de color rojo

Qué bonito triángulo amoroso - DIJO hinamori Sonriendo

Oye Ichigo ya Decídete a Quien de las tres de gusta - apuntándolo Renji DIJO

QUE NADIE ME GUSTA - GRITO ichigo - solo es una estúpida Historia

El siguiente capítulo - DIJO yuzu y hinamori emocionadas - ¿qué va a Pasar? ¿Con Quién sí Quedara, ¿tan corto Porque?

Mmmm...- matsumoto DIJO - Que PARECE no hay ningun Segundo capitulo

QUE - gritaron hinamori y yuzu

pero hay otros mmmmm miren hay miles - matsumoto DIJO - Como el agua y el Aceite

Si Se Trata de mí y rukia - DIJO ichigo - no lo lean, PORQUE de mí y no de... Toshiro

Oye kurosaki no me los metas en tus Problemas - dijo toshiro mirándolo

SI taicho hay 250 historias tuyas - DIJO matsumoto Sonriendo - leemos Una

NO - grito toshiro Corriendo hacia matsumoto

Si... lea ... Que lo lea - dijo yuzu , Hinamori y Inoue

solo es una historia verdad - DIJO ichigo con una Sonrisa e SUS Labios

Qué Tipo de historia es - DIJO Yoruichi Mirando curiosa

Romántica - DIJO matsumoto Mirando un hinamori y a Karin

**Autor: animex100**

**Toshiro decidir ir a Karakura párrafo espiar a UNA CHICA Con El cabello azabache, Pero No ****SABE que lo espían hitsuhinaxhitsukarin **

Que es hitsuhina y hitsukarin - Pregunto yuzu un matsumoto Mirando la Pantalla

M...creo Que es Hitsugaya y Hinamori y Hitsugaya y Karin es la unión de Sus Nombre en Uno - DIJO matsumoto Con una Sonrisa picara

ESTO va de mal a peor - susurro toshiro mirando a matsumoto con una mirada de odio

COMO QUE KARIN - ichigo grito - tiene algo Con Mi hermana

Claro Que No ichi-ni - DIJO Karin acercándose

Y hinamori tampoco - DIJO defendiéndola izuru, Toshiro queria que la tierra le tragara

Contéstame TOSHIRO QUE TIENES QUE VER CON KARIN - ichigo grito - DIME

Nada kurosaki en solitario es Una historia -m DIJO Toshiro Hacia Mirando abajo

Karin-chan Por qué no me dijiste Nada que Estabas CON Toshiro - DIJO yuzu Haciendo un puchero

QUE NO ESTOY -grito Karin y Toshiro en unísono

**te gusta mucho el Verdad futbol Karin - Toshiro DIJO - te gusta**

**Claro Que Si es Muy divertido, yo y mi hermano solíamos Jugar futbol - DIJO Karin Sonriendo - juegas**

Ah yace ya ichigo Que dejo de Jugar con Karin-chan Karin busco afecto en Otro Lado - DIJO yuzu tronando SUS DEDOS

Eso me lo Hubieras DICHO antes Karin -dijo ichigo mirando a Karin - Si Quieres jugamos Mañana

QUE NO CAREZCO DE AFECTO - Karin grito _- Porqué a mi_

**Claro - Sonriendo Toshiro DIJO**

Yo Nunca le vi sonreír al capitán Hitsugaya - izuru interrumpió – como será

Pues solo yo lo vi Una Vez - DIJO hinamori Con nostalgia - Verdad pequeshiro, el se quedo en silencio

_Siquiera la historia no es de mi -_ penso rukia - Debo escaparme

Dijiste Algo rukia - DIJO Soifon - De Aquí nadie se Escapa

No nada nada - dijo rukia excusándose

**Así que esto es lo importante que tienes que hacer - dijo hinamori mirando por un tejado**

**Hacemos una apuesta toshiro - dijo Karin mirándolo - si ganas invitas la comida y si yo pierdo yo invito**

**No si yo gana te arrodillas ante mí - dijo toshiro mirándola**

**Pues está bien - dijo Karin confiada**

**30 minutos después**

**Como que perdí - dijo Karin - pero como perdí**

**Arrodíllate - dijo toshiro - arrodíllate, ella se fue corriendo - no dije cuándo, el la persiguió, ella la persiguió, Karin se cayó, toshiro se cayó, hinamori se cayó todos encima de otro karin abajo toshiro encima de karin y hinamori encima de toshiro**

**continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y sin amenazas de muerte...persona perdon perdón<strong>

**Midori llorando y esperando el perdón**

**Dejen comentarios y pónganle que me perdonan por mis faltan jején**

**Ahaja el que lee 2 semanas:**

**Esperen una semana más ok tengo pendientes porfi**


End file.
